The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Aspects of the invention relate to a drive mechanism for an open roof construction of a vehicle, comprising a guide channel and a slide shoe cooperating therewith, which guide channel comprises a first part extending in a substantially horizontal direction for moving the slide shoe on a first level in said substantially horizontal direction, and a second part extending downwardly relative to said substantially horizontal direction for moving the slide shoe to a lower second level, and further comprising an elongate drive member attached to the slide shoe and extending along the guide channel, substantially in parallel to the first part of the guide channel.
For limiting the dimensions of such a drive mechanism (and, consequently, the dimensions of an open roof construction provided therewith) the elongate drive member (which for example may be a push-pull cable) should be positioned as close to the guide channel as possible. However, when positioning the elongate drive member care should be taken that it will not interfere with the slide shoe when latter moves downwardly in the second part of the guide channel from its first level towards the lower second level.